


The Doctor’s Ballroom Craze

by WhoBarkerDwarfer2



Series: The Doctor and Gene [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoBarkerDwarfer2/pseuds/WhoBarkerDwarfer2
Summary: The Doctor and Genevieve participate at the Danceria National Dance Championships to investigate the recent sabotages. Things get crazy when the Doctor partners Missy but is she here to play fair. Whilst Genevieve  joins forces with the reigning Ballroom and Tap champions and several favourite, will she realise the truth and save her new friends and the Doctor?
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Missy, Twelfth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Doctor and Gene [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941844
Kudos: 1





	1. Danceria

Danceria is a planet that is recognised bright lights and it’s annual events. The impressive thing is that dancing happened every day from ballroom and dances of old to hip hope and street. Every year, there would be planetwise championships in every discipline and to crown the best dancer or dancers each year.

The TARDIS landed in the welcome port where the Doctor and Genevieve left their ship and were amazed by what they saw.

“Welcome to Danceria Miss Carlson.,” the Doctor announced excited,t.

Genevieve was amazed. She knew a lot about dancing but doesn’t have dancing experience. she was a fan of ballroom as her boyfriend was a originally competitive Ballroom dancer but gave up to focus on the family buisiness. She also loved tap which she did for a University Talent Show where she made the final 10, finished 5th. She did watch contemporary and hip hop dancing.

“Wow!”

“They are holding their national dance championships,” the Doctor said, “Obviously there is something going on otherwise the TARDIS would have brought us here.”

Genevieve nodded but then was distracted by colour pieces of paper with art. She knew what they were immediately. Posters advertising several competitions. The tap ones stood out to her a lot and the ballroom and hip hop and contemporary and ballet to looked old fashioned but still stylish. Then she spotted a another piece of paper but it looked like a news article.

“Look at this article Doctor,” she said to the Doctor who had been looking at the posters.

The Doctor read out the article headline, “Several competitions have been sabotaged by an unknown person. Several of the dance competitors affected are, tap, ballroom, jazz and breakdancing but all competitions are still continuing as normal.”

Genevieve was thinking very hard.

“Should we investigate,” asked Genevieve curiously.

The Doctor turn around to face her before taking his friends hands.

“Do you think you could investigate on your own,” he asked.

Genevieve was shocked, she knew he agreed but she thought they would visit all the dancers who had been sabotaged and getting their version of events.

“Are you sure I’m ready,” she asked her friend.”

“You are ready Genevieve Carlson,” the Doctor replied.

Genevieve smiled and replied, “I think your more than suitable for ballroom but I have seen competed in ballroom dancing love when Jacques competed but I did well in a talent show when I decided to try out tap.”

”I have a good idea for you,” the Doctor spoke out, “If you could compete in both, you could find out what kind of sabotage has been going on.”

“You would need to find me partner though Doctor,” Genevieve decided, “I am going to have to get a tap coach as soon as possible.”

“That’s a deal,” concluded the Doctor and shook her hand, “I will send him to you when I find you one. You go to your destination Gene and I will see you later.”

”Good luck Doctor. I will see you later and Thank You,” Genevieve called out as she headed off.

“What a pleasant young lady,” the Doctor thought as he headed on his way too.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve meets a reigning champion whilst the Doctor comes face to face with his arch nemesis.

Genevieve walked into the tap competition venue. She felt a bit of pressure as she was to compete in two competitions and one of them would be a partner she never knew which the Doctor would fine. She was scared but excited as the Doctor had trusted her on her own and she was ready to show she was capable.

Once she was in reception. She had no difficulty in enrolling for the Tap solo completion and began looking at her competitors. She noticed different age groups and non solo acts.

Suddenly, Genevieve saw a girl who was around her age walking towards at her. She was blonde and wore a tracksuit and t shirt.

“Are you entering the tap competition,” she asked.

“Yes, I am a rookie. Only danced for a University talent show and can do a bit of hip hop,” said Genevieve, “My name is Genevieve Carlson.”

“Pleasure to meet a rookie tapper,” the girl said, “I am Marine Varina, the reigning solo champion in the tap category.”

Genevieve shook Marine’s hand.

“When is the competition for the soloist,” asked Genevieve .

“In 3 days at 10am,” Marine replied.

“Ballroom is 4pm,” said Genevieve, “So this meant I can do both competitions. That’s good.”

“Wow,” said Marine, “Have you got a partner yet?”

Genevieve shook her head and explained why she was here and Marine wasn’t cross or angry. She understood as she had seen many sabotaged dances, mostly in the ballroom competitions where she normally visited every year.

“At least someone is attempting to deal with this sabotage,” said Marine angrily, “it’s gotten too far.”

“I can understand,” said Genevieve, “My friend and I will stop this.”

“You seem like a generous girl,” said Marine, “How about we join forces, I can mentor you. I am not defending my title.”

Genevieve thought hard. It would be nice to have a coach and sidekick but she knew her new friend was determined to stop the sabotage.

“I will love that & accept your offer Marine,” said Genevieve.

“Splendid,” said Marine happily, “I'll introduce you to the twins, they’re the favourites for the duet competition then we’ll start training,” as she lead Genevieve to the stage.  
  


The Doctor was thinking about his friend and himself, first he needed a partner then he had to look for a partner for Genevieve. He was surprised when she wanted to compete twice but he knew she didn’t have experience in competitions but did have a tap portfolio. He then decide to see the ballroom and watch rehearsals so he knew what to do He knew this would be piece of cake after visiting balls and all that jazz. He was thinking who he was going to dance with until...

“Doctor,” said a familiar voice 

He shuddered and saw his arch nemesis Missy in her normal clothes. He knew she could be planning trouble.

“Oh hello,” she said in her Scottish accent.

“What are you doing,” the Doctor asked with suspicion .

“I came to take part in the ballroom dance competition,” Missy said sweetly.

“Same” the Doctor said playing along with the charade. He didn’t want to say what he was doing her and didn’t want to put Genevieve in danger.

Missy was smiling suspiciously.

“How about you and I dance together in this competition,” asked Missy.

He thought if she was tricking or joking but he knew she ought be involved. Always keep your enemies close was a saying he heard a long time ago.

“Alright,” he said, “I supposed old friend should team up.”

Missy smiled in her angelic way.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor trains with Missy and finds Genevieve a partner in ballroom dancer Vincent Carofiglio whilst Genevieve puts together a classic modern tap routine and goes into investigative mode.

“Shang, Cheng,” Marina shouted out, “I would like you to meet my Protege Genevieve Carlson.”

“OK CHIEF,” cries out two identical voices and then two twins emerged.

“This is Cheng and Shang, the twins,” said Marina

“Hi, Cheng and Shang!”

“Great to meet you,” the twins said.

Genevieve saw the twins were cute and were in different clothes. Shang wore a black tuxedo with her twin sister Cheng in a white dress. They looked identical with same skin colour.

“They are going for a 1920’s routine,” Marine explains to Genevieve.

”Our favourite era,” the twins called out.

Marine thought about her protege’s routine until...

”So I am thinking for your routine,” she announced, “I am visualising you a white bow tie costume with tails and we create a classic tap routine with a modern twist.”

The twins cheered as Genevieve beamed that’s she would be in men’s clothes. The same clothes she saw Jacques Verizon when she was his date to the university ball. He would be quite surprised.

  
DAYS LATER

The Doctor and Missy had been rehearsing for ages.   
They had found a quiet training room with mirrors and booked it for a few hours as anyone who trained needs to book a time so no would disturb them.

They had a good frame but agreed that they needed to work on their footwork.Missy wanted to perform in a dress but felt nervous about it.

“You will look lovely in a dress,” the Doctor assured her, “Two-time lords looking sophisticated in evening wear.

Missy looked at the Doctor with a cute eye stare.

“OK," she said quietly.

“Shall we give it another go,” the Doctor asked.

“Yes,” said Missy.

Hours later, the Doctor was still looking for a partner for Genevieve with one day before stage rehearsals He ran out of look until he saw someone else in the same boat.

“Are you looking for a partner,” asked the Doctor.

“Yes,” the young lad said with a Italian, “I can’t find one.”

“I have a friend who wants to compete in the ballroom competition but she is training for tap as well. If you don’t have a partner and she doesn’t, maybe you're a perfect match.

“Where is she,” the young lad said,

“The tap competition,” the Doctor replied, “I am the Doctor!”

“Vincent Carofiglio,” the dancer said, “Who am I seeking an audience with…”

Back in the tap arena, Genevieve was picking up the steps to a routine choreographed by the reigning tap champion and she was looked good every turn.

Genevieve went for a different hut unique routine that would make her standout and chose the routine herself whilst Marine did the choreography for Genevieve.

Marina’s coaching was amazing & the twins felt Genevieve was challenge for the title.

She wasn't distracted by her reason to compete. She had heard various thing form the competitors with some of them seeing the horror of the last competition from various injuries. Nothing life-threatening or graphic but she was starting to have nerves about the competitions.

The last run-through of rehearsals, the twins were joined by Vincent Carofiglio who was amazed then went to introduce himself.

“Magnfico Genevieve,” he said, 

“Thank you,” said Genevieve as Vincent walked towards her.

“I am Vincent Carofiglio, he said introducing himself, “Your friend who has the high pitched accent sent me as you needed a partner just like me.

“He did his job,” thought Leigh and said in her head, “Thank you, Doctor.

“Will you be my belle on the dance floor, Miss Carlson,” he asked holding his hand out.

Genevieve beamed and took it with the cutest reply, “It would be my honour.”

Genevieve and Vincent went straight to work and just went for an easy routine, not aiming for a win and Vincent had said they could still finish high if they stay clean during their routine.

“You have a very elegant frame with a classic style,” said Vincent, “How?”

“The Doctor kind of is responsible for this,” Genevieve replied.

“The funny accent guy?”

“Hhhm!”

”I like his work ethic,” Vincent admitted.

”Oh let’s just dance Vincent,” said Genevieve flustered.  
  


When they finished, they had dinner together in a posh restaurant and Genevieve and a Vincent were dressed for the occasion. Genevieve wore a grey dress partner was in a black suit with a black tie.

Genevieve got personal with Vincent and shared her brief history in ballroom dancing and her tap success. Vincent was interested in everything she said.

”Does Jacques still compete,” he asked.

”Salsy nom” admitted Genevieve, “He felt he wanted to spend more time with me & his family and look out for his sister. His dad and my dad and uncle are quite close with each other.”

“My mum and dad are still around but they moved to a human colony,” Vincent confessed.It’s all thanks to them I am doing dance.”

Genevieve understood as she had a similar issue when she went to university and she was suffering a family crisis. She didn’t feel like telling Vincent but she didn’t even tell it tot he Doctor. She knew she would have to share one day.

Meanwhile, Missy and the Doctor had been training hard that Missy often sneaks off every night after rehearsals which was when the Doctor had his suspicions.

On the day of stage rehearsals before the competition, he wanted to know if could she be really here just to take part in a dance competition.

However, the previous day, he spoke a dancer who was sabotaged in one of the competitions and admitted things got worse.

Unfortunately on the same day, when they didn’t need the stress, Genevieve and the twins were sent by Marine to check the competitions and every competition, there was a sabotage which gave the twins a foul mouth and made them uneasy. Genevieve felt tense and knew she had to work on if this scenario.

  
The Doctor was training on the dance mat in the arcade dome. He wanted to get some last minute trading and have a quiet meeting with Genevieve on what the plan was action.

"Doctor," a familiar voice.

Genevieve and Vincent arrived in the Arcade after a last minute training session 

"Genevieve, Vincent," he said, "How are you?"

The pair nodded in content.

“My partner isn’t here so we can chat about our investigation whilst she isn’t looking.” He whispered to Genevieve, “I explain later.”

“What’s going on,” asked Vincent.

“We’re investigating the attacks in several fancy competitions on Danceria,” the Doctor announced quietly.

“Oh no,” said Vincent as he went pale.

“Alright Vincent,” asked a concerned Genevieve as the Doctor rushed over.

“You have witnessed it Vincent,” the Doctor said.

“Yes sir,” said Vincent, “Dancers were nearly killed when the ceiling crashed..”

Genevieve was shocked about it.

“I’m sorry,” said Genevieve patting his arm.

Vincent broke down in tears and Genevieve immediately hugged him.

The Doctor had thought enough was enough & tomorrow, he and Genevieve would stop this.

”Doctor, during rehearsals I want to a few competitions and every single one was sabotaged,” Genevieve reported with gusto, “And then heard more from others.”

”What are we going to do, said Vincent.

The Doctor thought about everything, he didn’t have a plan yet but had an idea on what’s hey could do for now until he had one.

“Vincent,” the Doctor said, “I have a job for you.”

“Really,” the dancers said whilst sniffing.

“How is your observational skills,” the Doctor asked.

“Not bad sir,” Vincent admitted.

“I want you to keep an eye on the ballroom competition which I am competing and keep an eye on anything suspiciously.

“Yes,” said Vincent in a upbeat voice, “I can do that.”

“Genevieve please be careful in your competitions,” he said turning to his friend and make sure everyone is alert.

“No need,” said Genevieve, “I am already on it.”

The Doctor smiled at his friend. He was confident with Genevieve as she revealed that her new friends Marine and the Twins instantly wanted to help for various reasons. He knew she must have got on with he mission well. 


	4. Genevieve’s flashes and troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve is ready to compete but faces more sabotaged competitors and reflect on her life with the Doctor.

Genevieve was excited for her performance. She was in a white bow tie and tails, remembering the steps.

But she was worried about the fact that she could be attacked during her. However,she had been practising a evasion move if this did happen where she jumps and does a black somersault then taps back into a rhythm.

She was worried for the Doctor as he was more at risk and it didn’t feel he had. A plan yet but she was suspicious of his partner as he didn’t want to say anything if the was in the room.

She cares about the Doctor so much that she remembered the night when they had first met. It was at Kimbolton Castle in Cambridge when her university, university of the arts London had their university ball. At that point, Genevieve was wanting a break in life and she was returning home to her family in London.

_** She was walking in a castle in a lovely white ball gown to her date which was Jacques Verizon in his white bow tie dinner suit. ** _

_** “Genevieve you look perfect,” Jacques said. ** _

_** “Same,” said Genevieve nervously. ** _

_** “Miss Carlson” he said offering his arm, “Our ball waits us.” ** _

_** Genevieve took his arm and held on to him. As they walked to their table, they were discussing what do they would happen on this night. ** _

_** Genevieve was happy to be with Jacques, especially when he asked her to dance and she took his hand and he lead her around the ballroom at a good pace. She heard the rumours Jacques was Junior Ballroom Dancing Champion but she knew there were ten, they had known each other since school and he took her to several competitions with her Dad. The thought of her dad brought a tear to their eye. Her family past had been shook up recently. ** _

_** “Are you ok Genevieve,” said Jacques whom Genevieve had noticed looking at her concerned.  ** _

_** “I am,” she said, “Don’t make such a fuss. ** _

_** “You know if you want to talk...” ** _

_** “Not now, let’s keep dancing,” she and led him in a whirl around the dance floor. ** _

_** “Alright then,” he said back admitting defeat, “You mean business with this twirl honey but might I ask you to ** _

_** “Jacques hush now,” she said. ** _

Genevieve flashed forward to the moment she met the Doctor...   
  


_**“Stay back you two,” the Doctor’s first word were when the couple saw him walking past and facing. a ghost that didn’t look quite like one but Genevieve and Jacques didseeing it fly through the wall.** _

_**“Who are you,” asked Jacques, “What is he doin?”** _

_**What’s going on sir,” asked Genevieve.** _

_**“Alien shorts?”** _

_**“Ghost?”** _

_**Then Jacques let out scream and grabbed Genevieve’s hand as the saw something’s move towards them.** _

_**“Run,” the Doctor said grabbing Genevieve’s hand, pulling her and Jacques away and running to a room and closet the door** _

_**She checked on Jacques and saw the man use a device to lock the door** _

_**“Sir,” she said, “Locking doors won’t stop a ghost.** _

_**“I know!”** _

_**Who are you”** _

_**“I am the Doctor!”** _

_**“What’s that thing you were using to lock the door? Sorry, I am just in shock here!”** _

_**“Sonic Screwdriver!** _

_**“Is that your weapon,” asked Jacques.** _

_**“It is,” the Doctor has said.** _

_**“I think he just saved us Jacques, said Genevieve.** _

After that, Genevieve smiled as she remembered kept asking him questions and she, the Doctor and Jacques began to trust each other allowing them to defeat this alien ghosts who were named the Lixtin from Lixtania who were haunting the castle after being exiled by their home planet for a crime.

Genevieve was disturbed from her thoughts as she had noticed Shang and Cheng in tears and distress however were unhurt.

“We were sabotaged,” admitted Cheng who attempted to console Shang.

“MARINE! It’s happened again!”

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF...!”

The Champion emerge in anger as Shang explained the moment. “”Me and Cheng were about to finish our routine when the lights where blinding us, we tired to save our list but we fell. The audience were very kind to us but we knew we had been Sabotaged DELIBERATELY.”

“I need to contact Vincent,” said Genevieve, “He might be at risk.

“I’ll console the twins, said Marine before she ushered the overwhelmed twins.

“OH NO” Vincent hissed quietly soon as Genevieve had called him, “Anything I can do?”

“Keep a eye on the Doctor and on every Dance and report anything unusual. I’ll join you for our dance later.”

“I am on it Carlson,” he called back, “Please be careful.

“I will!”

Sheturned the phone off and paced before resuming her story.

She remembers being with her father Terry, her Uncle Petey who was also her Godfather and her second Godfather Patrick and her Grandfathe Kevin as she just moved back in with them after getting a hairdressing placement nearby.

_She was sat with her Uncle who was her father’s_ _elder brother by quite a few years. She was listening to her father’s opinions on other life forms as it had been weeks since she met this man who she hailed as a hero. walked out of her home after her Dad told her about the Police Box and the man that she remembered Genevieve telling her about when they’d just met. She saw the Doctor in a different outfit but she recognised him but was curious at the object next to him._

**_“It’s the Doctor right? You were at the castle right that night._ **

**_“Yes,” the Doctor said, “It’s Genevieve Carlson right?_ **

**_Genevieve nodded._ **

**_“Why are you here,” she asked._ **

**_“Genevieve, you helped myself and Jacques against the Lixtin and banish them for a while,” he said, “I am here to give you your chance of travelling in spaces and time.”_ **

**_ “Travel everywhere in this Police box?” _ **

**_The Doctor smiled._ **

_“This is more than Police earth box,” he replied,_ “ **_It’s a time machine and it’s mine.”_ **

**_“Does it have a name Doctor?”_ **

**_“It’s called the TARDIS,” he said and snapped his fingers._ **

**_Genevieve walked inside, followed by the Doctor and saw there were three levels. The middle platform looks slime the controls and there was a library on the third._ **

**_“Doctor,” she said, “Your is bigger on the inside.”_ **

**_“Everyone says that,” he admitted._ **

**_“Are you want me to join you?”_ **

**_“Yes,” the Doctor admitted, “Genevieve Carlson, you said you wanted an opportunity in life. Hairdresser may be your motivation but you wanted to travel more. This is your chance to be one.”_ **

**_Genevieve remember the thoughts she had that but she knew there was a opportunity._ **

**_“If you want me then I’ll take this chance Doctor._ **

**_ The Doctor smiled and said,  “Welcome aboard Genevieve!” _ **

Genevieve smiled as she stopped and went through the routine again.

She went through her forward and back somersaults and cartwheels to make sure they were ready.

Then she reflectedherself first adventure with the Doctor.

She left the TARDIS for the first time in pink dress with the Doctor in a Regency version of his outfit.

**_She wanted to meet her favourite writers, the bronte sisters. She wanted the chance that to meet the Sisters at the height of Jane Eyre. She admitted to the Doctor she and her dad liked Wuthering Heights but her uncles weren’t as interested as they were more action interest. She was sad when she heard it wasn’t as successful._ **

**_“May I,” the Doctor had said to her offering his arm with Genevieve had took with a smile as they went to meet the sisters._ **

**_It looks like a fancy castle and Genevieve was happy but nervous as she didn’t know what to say._ **

**_Once she saw the famous writers, she smiled_ **

**_“I am John Smith and this,” the Doctor said then gesturing to Genevieve, “My niece, Genevieve Carlson.”_ **

**_“Welcome both of you,” said Charlotte, the eldest of the sisters, her younger sisters. Anne and Emily and brother Branford at her side._ **

**_”Hi,” said Genevieve, “I am huge fan of Jane Eyre.”_ **

**_“Thank you Miss Carlson,” said Charlotte beaming, “It’s nice to hear how well Jane Eyre is doing.”_ **

She remembered meeting Charlotte and praising work, chatting with Anne and conversing emotionally with Emily.

_**“I guess I will get my success one day,” Emily confesses after learning she could be trusted.** _

_**“You will,” Genevieve told her back, “All of the Bronte’s are very tented as writers. I am talented back at home.** _

_**“Thank Miss Carlson but what do you do,” said Emily with a curious smile.”** _

_**“I style people’s hair and travel with my Uncle,” Genevieve said truthfully, “He took me on after I helped him with something.”** _

_**“He must appreciate your help,” said Emily.** _

_**“He does.”** _

Genevieve finished her lookback and remembered there is more to come.

“Next to perform is Genevieve Carlson.”

Genevieve knew it was time as she prepared to perform. 

“Time to take to the stage Genevieve Carlson,” she said to herself, “You can do this.”

She straightened her bow tie and walked out on to the stage, ready to perform heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode will have more Twissy content. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as we reach the halfway point.


	5. Time to shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve becomes a viral sensation and works out who is responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Thoschei Thursday.

Vincent passed through the dressing room in one of the ballroom to reach the Doctor who was dressed in his white tie, same as what Vincent was wearing.

“Doctor,” he said, “If you want to, Genevieve is just about to dance in the tap competition regardless off several sabotages with two of friends.”

“Who?”

Cheng and Shang but their weee unhurt

“Great,” the Doctor, “Missy is just getting ready so I am able to watch Genevieve.

“Why won’t you show her Genevieve,” asked Vincent ccuriosuly.

“I am suspicious she could harm her,” the Doctor said, “She’s my frenemy.

“Right!”

In the tap competition, Marine was with Ted Tindle who has just competed a classic routine and the current leader where they were waiting for twins who went to find out where they place. When they returned, the Twins were with along with sisters Saskia and Sasha Aronga who had just won the duet category.

“7th with a sabotage,” the twins replied, “ They only deducted the fall, the rest was brilliant.”

“Well done,” said Marine.

“So this Genevieve is your protege,” asked Tesl

“She is,” Marine said, “Twins, I have rigged up a trap for if we have a saboteur during Genevieve’s performance,

Saskia asked, “Do you think they are still here?

Marine nodded

“Now we wait and then we will have REVENGE, said Marine in a evil tone.

Genevieve was ready to perform. As the music. Started, she went in with a joyful attire and went with confidence

The Doctor surprised at the way Genevieve was performing but Vincent had his mouth open in shock.

”Magnifico Genevieve,” he said.

“Come On Genevieve,” said Marine as Shang, tapped her on her shoulder.

“LOOK!”

A mysterious figure was near at the stage and he had a rope lassoed towards the stage.

Marine raced towards the attacker as he lassoed the rope at Genevieve.

“Jump”

Genevieve had backward somersaulted over the rope landing on her feet to the crowd. It turns out she had noticed the rope and took action.

The Doctor was shocked that Genevieve was able to beat the saboteur at his own game but saw the attacked attempted again but this time to kill.

“Genevieve No,” the Doctor shouted

But Genevieve had beaten him to it again, this tie. She hedge rolled out of it and tapped away with an aversion move just away from the rope.

The crowed cheered and the fellows dancers had began join in the. Bored asthe Arizona sisters and Shang and Cheng, amazed at Genevieve escaping injury and death twice.

The attacker was so stunned Genevieve had beaten him that Marine and Ted took him by surprise and the guards came to help them subside their attacker.

Genevieve continued with some amazing tapping and also attempted some ballroom elements that Jacques taught her to the surprise of the Doctor and Vincent.

“How is she doing that Doctor?”

“I don’t know but I just want her to get out it alive.”

“Same,” admitted Vincent.

Genevieve finished truth a double spin and bowed then curtsied to the same shores of the crowd.

Genevieve can’t believe what she has just done. She was alive and fought of two attempts on her life.

She talked the crowd before running of stage to the twins and Sasha and Saskia who were congratulated her and more dancers did as well with one mentioning she is a viral sensation which pleasantly surprised her when she saw the video.

“Where’s Marine,” asked Genevieve, remembering who was missing.

“She went to find the attackers,” said Cheng.

Genevieve ran off to find Marine.

At the wings, she saw her mentor with a smug face, interrogating the attacker.

“Talk criminal,” she growled, “What are you doing?”

“You can’t stop us,” he said.

“Us,” jumped in Genevieve, “There is more of you! Why are doing this?”

“”On the rider of our boss, the mistress,” he said, “She wants us to cause chaos.

“You’re an animal,” said Marine savagely and was now scaring the man, “IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN...”

She went to a huge rant which gained her around of applause whilst Genevieve felt worried, she remembered when she encouraged the Doctor to reveal her name, he said she rename was Missy and now she knew she had to act.

“I have to get change and find the Doctor,”she said, “Saskia, Sasha and Ted, keep an eye on the situation.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Twins and Marine, stop up at the ballroom changing rooms and help me get ready then we can head off to the ballroom where The Doctor is.”

“That’s a good plan!”

Genevieve glided into the ballroom in her beautiful dress which was pink and she saw the Doctor getting ready to compete 

“Are you ok Genevieve?”

Genevieve saw her dance partner run towards her.

“Vincent,” she said before he embraced her

“Me and the Doctor were worried about you.

“I am ok but let’s focus on the Doctor,” said Genevieve.

The Doctor was with his partner Missy who was in a purples and white dress.

Genevieve was already suspicious of Missy since she first heard and now after the man had said Mistress, she put two on town together.

”Her name is Missy,” Genevieve said,

”His partner?”

Genevieve nodded.

”The attacker said he was working for the mistress and I am starting to think she isn’t as innocent as she seemed,” she continued.

”What are we going to do?”

“Keep an eye on her,” said Genevieve, “I’ll get a front seat and see what exactly is going on.”

“Ok,” said Vincent.

The twins and Marine were on the balcony spying on the Doctor’s partner.

“Unusual outfit for a competition but still suspicious of this Missy character.

“Why?”

“Didn’t you hear what he said,” Marine bursted out.

“No!”

Marine sighed as she saw he comeption was about to begin.

The Doctor began dancing with Missy and were already impressing the judges from what Genevieve could see. He lead her through the routine without any major difficult and were in hold the first time which impressed Vincent, Marine and the twins.

“COME ON DOCTOR!”

The cheers around the ballroom had Missy suspicious but the Doctor had noticed as he had a feeling she was up to something and then noticed his friend Genevieve, unhurt from her near attack form earlier but worriedly and then he realised. She was looking at him, worried then turning her head to his partner when he knew, she lied.

“Missy,” he said as he was twirling her, “Are you responsible for the sabotage.

Missy coyly smiled.

“Yes,” she said, “You thought I wouldn’t want to cause chaos and I was wrong.

He let go of her.

“I was suspicious all this time of you but I never showed it.

“Well Done,” replied Missy, “It would have ruined the fun.”

“Your men nearly killed Genevieve Carlson but she survived thanks to tricks taught by her dance teacher. a champion the year before in the same category Genevieve was in.”

Missy gasped, “How?”

“She doesn’t know about you till now,” Doctor said turning to his friend, looking at his friend. He thought she looked like a princess in a good way. “Genevieve, she is my arch nemesis.”

Genevieve was shocked but didn’t move.

“She is my best friend I will protect her from any harm you cause Missy,” the Doctor continued, “You humiliated friends before and things change.

“What has got into you,” said Missy.

“I forgot someone who was my friend,” the Doctor said, “She said, ‘You said memories become stories when we forget them. Maybe some of them become songs.’ Even though I won’t meet her. I can move on and gain new friends. Genevieve is a talented hairdresser and I feel she worked out who you were on her own.

Genevieve smiled at him with a tear being shed.

Missy lost her rag and the Doctor was immediately grabbed by Genevieve who managed to lead him and Vincent out.

“Now,” called Missy.

Her small group of men began throwing stuff at the dancers and the audience. They were screaming and Missy was laughing in joy.

Suddenly she became angry when she was been hit with tennis balls by a angry Marine and Twins who were hiding but planned a suprise attack, soon were out of weapons, they withdrew and ran to join the others.

“I love a lot of chaos,” shouted Missy gleefully.


	6. The Dance  Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve finds out about the Doctor and Missy and takes on her biggest competition yet whilst the Doctor decides enough is enough with Missy.

The Doctor was sat down outside the ballroom where the arch nemesis was causing chemistry. Genevieve sat beside him with Vincent.

“Who is she?”

The Doctor noticed Genevieve’s frustration 

“Why didn’t you tell me who she was in the first place,” asked Genevieve, “You won’t feel me who you are either. We’re friends and I need to know.”

The Doctor sighed and knew Genevieve had to know.

“I think it’s time you knew more about me,” he said, “I am a time lord from the planet of Gallifrey who can change faces at the end if life for a limited amount.l Missy is my arch nemesis.”

“Arch nemesis,”asked Genevieve.

The Doctor nodded, “She had been responsible for the sabotaging.”

“I worked through out a soon as I heard the words Mistress,” said Genevieve taking the Doctor’s hand assuring him, “You silly man, you could have told me about her.”

“I didn’t want her finding out I was on to her,” he said.

“The twins were sabotaged,” burst out Genevieve as Marine and the girls showed up at their side, “I was nearly killed. Is this some sort of joke to you Doctor? What were you playing at?.”

The Doctor knew his friend was angry and had to fix this.

“I didn’t know Genevieve,” he said, “I thoughts what’s good but once I saw your face concerned, that’s when I knew. “

Genevieve was pleasantly surprised and hugged him.

“Oh Doctor,” she said in a sob, “Sorry? Would this be what she have wanted?”

“Might have,” he said, “But we need to stop her now before someone get killed.”

“Good but we need a big plan now,” said Genevieve, “Doctor what do we do to stop this?”

Everyone looked at the Doctor as the friends let go of each other.

“I have an idea but it would put you and Vincent at risk though,” the Doctor said.

“Use us a bait,” asked Vincent.

“No, the Doctor said adamantly, “You compete in your competition whilst I distract Missy and the girls take down her men.”

“That should be fun,” Marine said in a evil voice, “It’s about time we taught these saboteurs a lesson in dance.”

The Doctor was in position with Cheng, Shang and Marine in one corner.

He was concerned for Genevieve’s safety but more as she was mad at him earlier but he got the message.

On the dance floor, Genevieve was shaking so badly, Vincent had to hug her and reassure her.

“Your friend will stop this.” He siad, “I know he will.”

“He will,” she whispered.

Vincent held his out arm for Genevieve to take, “Shall we dance Miss Carlson?”

“For everyone,” she said back taking his arm as he led her to the floor

The Doctor saw his friend get into hold and saw her and Vincent dance the night away. He felt proud of her skill without any experience but was quite shocked to hear that she did support her boyfriend when he was a competing in the junior category.

He was distracted by the sight of Missy and walked towards her.

“Ready my men,” she called out.

The Doctor prepared to act but heard someone crying in pain.

He saw that Marine giving him the thumbs up, had taken down several of her solders with her silly stunt and then hurled at a group of attackers.

”Well well,” goaded Marine, “Come on then.”

Marine’s goading later off whilst her compatriots Shang and Cheng tripped the others with their feet.

The Doctor quietly send his sonic to set something off which caught several more men.

“NOOOOOOOOO! MY MEN! GET THEM!

“I don’t think so Missy!”

The Doctor tapped her on the shoulder.

“YOU!”

“Yes me Missy,” said the Doctor, “You nearly killed my friend who is now killing it on the dance floor. Look at her.” He looked out to his friend, dancing her heart out, she didn’t see him smile at him. “Elegant and poised without any done experience. She was nervous but she conquered her fears and look, go through that routine without a mistake or sabotage.”

Missy was furious and as about to go all out until she was knocked out by the twins.

“GUILTY GUILTY MISSY MISSY.” They chanted.

“Well done girls,” said Marine joining them with a satisfied grin, “Well one to you guys.”

“Missy has us been danced off by all of us,” Cheng and Shang called out.

The Doctor stared out his friend who had just finish who smiled back proudly and air kissed him back and he smiled back too


	7. Goodbye and Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor sends Missy away whilst Genevieve says goodbye to her new friends and speaks about her family.

Later on, the Doctor was talking with Missy after freeing her from a term of imprisonment on Danceria for her crimes.

Thank you Doctor for letting me off from a sentence,” said Missy.

“This is one off though,” the Doctor said, “Mess with Genevieve again then there will be no mercy.”

“Can’t say it will happen,” said Missy.

“Well see you next time,” the Doctor said whilst point the sonic at her vortex manipulator.

“Hang on Doctor, hang on.......” as she faded away.

Genevieve, Vincent and Marine who were watching after saying farewell to the twins.

“I don’t know why he would do this Marine,” Genevieve confesses, “But she is an old mate.”

“Mercy perhaps but I would prefer her being punished,” said Marine, “If he feels she can’t cause trouble then maybe it’s ok.”

“Where will you go,” asked Vincent.

“Travel from a bit then go back,”said Genevieve, “My dad, godfather and uncle need me and I have a potential future with boyfriend.”

Vincent smiled and replied, “Lucky you.”

Vincent was crestfallen but understood that she was already taken but he knew that Shang had taken a liking to him and left him her number.

“Things will change here,” said Marine, “We are the future and we are capable of potentially running this thing. You helped us today and hopefully this inspires you to do better. Thank you Genevieve and your friend for giving us the platform to do is,” said Marine taking the Doctor’s hand and shaking it, “If I don’t meet you and took you on as a mentee, I wouldn’t have done so. I will take on that offer and change things.”

Genevieve hugged Marine and went on to kiss Vincent on the cheek whist he took he hand and kisses it as a token of friendship. 

Genevieve smiled as she waved at them before joining the Doctor.

“Ah Miss Carlson,” the Doctor said, “the belle of the ballroom.”

“I am tired of ballrooms and dancing for a bit,” said Genevieve, “Something my dad and uncle would say and I am channeling them in what I am about say... Can we get something to eat.

“My lady,” the Doctor said formally to Genevieve offering his arm, “May I take you to dinner?”

Genevieve took his arm, “Alright but no flirting ok? Jacques would never approve. He is protective of me just as I am of him.”

The Doctor smiled as he led their new friend away to a restaurant.

Genevieve changes into her white shirt and bow tie but added a black jacket instead of tailcoat and the Doctor agreed saying she looked very modern but Genevieve felt the Doctor needed to know about her.

“I guess I should talk about my family,” Genevieve admitted, “If it’s ok with you?” 

“If you’re ready,” the Doctor said.

“I live with my dad and one of my uncles Petey and my Grandfather Kevin and my Godfather Patrick, I am British American but I speak with a British accent . I lost my mum when I was able to head to college to study hairdressing and now I am a hairdresser and as you already know, me and Jacques are a couple. I have a cousin called Alicia Haverton whose dad Keith is well known for having arguments with the rest of the family. who has the most supportive girlfriend and my buddy is Alice Bridlington who is a great best friend.”

“Sorry to hear about your past,” he said, “Is there more?”

“There is more but that can wait though.

“That’s fine.”

“Doctor, you definitely feel like a father figure to me. I do have a lot of father figures in my life.

“Thank you.”

“It’s ok.”

They smiled at each other as the continued to enjoy their time at the restaurant.


End file.
